1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus which is capable of generating a magnetic field that is precisely tuned in order to interact with the brain and the heart in order to pace the heart and also to interact with the nervous system in order to counteract pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrhythmias and other cardiac problems are associated with abnormal pulse rates. Abnormal heart rates are usually associated with heart blocks. Severe heart blocks are treated with artificial pacemakers while incomplete or partial heart blocks are usually treated with drugs or they are just tolerated.
Artificial pacemakers include devices for timing electric impulses delivered to the heart through electrodes that are implanted in the heart. The timing device and the electrical impulses to the heart require a power source. In almost all of these pacemakers the electrodes as well as the timing means and the batteries are all surgically implanted beneath the skin of the patient. Because of this, even if the device malfunctions or if the batteries become spent, surgery is required to repair it.
Known artificial pacemakers stimulate the heart muscle directly with electric impulses that cause heartbeats. The impulses are provided at intervals that correspond to the heart muscle contraction rate. Artificial pacemakers of this category are wanting in several respects, among which are the discomfort and expense of surgery, that they put the user at risk to uncontrollable circumstances such as batteries exploding internally, malfunctions of the electronic impulses due to transmission sources such as microwave ovens and airport security devices and malfunctions due to faulty insulation in the lead wires. An implanted artificial pacemaker could also preclude some users from undergoing magnetic resonance imaging (NMR) as a diagnostic tool. Because of the very large fields and scan rate of NMR devices, they can interact with and affect the function of an internal artificial pacemaker, and conversely, an internal artificial pacemaker can distort the NMR data.
No prior art devices to counteract pains through appropriate magnetic signals are presently known in the prior art.